


I am trying to break your heart

by marginalia



Series: Dom/Oz [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrips100, Drabble, M/M, dom/oz verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-05
Updated: 2003-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Lotrips100 song title challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lotrips100 song title challenge

it doesn't hurt he says but the lights of the club twinkle back at him, unconvinced.

he doesn't know why he's there why he left why dom's smiling why dom can't feel him there.

it doesn't hurt he says it doesn't and he thinks of going of losing himself again in the dark and the swirl of the city.

he watches dom watch the bassist watching dom spinning silver blinking through the smoke.

it doesn't hurt he says thinks shouts is lost in the thrum.

you should hurt he says soft and he doesn't know who he's talking to anymore.


End file.
